NLC: Ninja Love and Care
by crazyanimechick101
Summary: What happens when fate decides to mess with time, and drag Naruto with her, as Naruto deals with being trapped in the past romance begins to weave it's way into the picture.HashiNaru, !yaoi !slash m/m


It was a sunny day on Konohagakure. The birds were singing, children laughing and playing in the streets, shinobi reporting for missions or leaving for them. Everyone seemed to be at peace. Or to everyone else that is…

15 year-old Uzumaki Naruto was in his bed looking at an old picture of his team. Team 7. The team consisted of Hatake Kakashi. Former ANBU, Jounin rank, perverted and a man whom always late coming up with the most ridicules excuses. Be that as it may he was always there for his team. Next, was Haruno Sakura. Chunin, apprentice to the Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade, medical-nin and fan girl to a certain Uchiha. Sasuke, he was Naruto's best-friend, they were rivals yet great friends with a brotherly bond. When Sasuke left, Naruto felt that a part of him was torn apart he was sad and angry with himself that he couldn't save his friend. He thought of all the times they had together and how much he got closer to the cold Uchiha. That was when he found out that he loved his best-friend. That he loved his brother. But what use did that have now Sasuke was gone now he left him for power. Left their friendship, for a paedophilic snake that was planning on taking his body.

Sometimes he wished he could go back in time to see where he had gone wrong. To see what he had done to make Sasuke not want him anymore, for him to just discard their relationship for such a trivial matter as getting power.

"_We could have gotten stronger together 'Suke, _"thought Naruto as tears began to well up in his eyes,_" I would have helped you get the power to kill Itachi."_

He was so engrossed in his memories that he did not notice his seal glowing until there was an intense pain in his stomach.' Kyuubi! What's happening?'

'**Gaki there seems to be some force pulling us somewhere. If I die remember that I will come back to kill you for this Naruto!'**

Before either of them could comprehend what happened they found themselves in a forest. Not just any forest Konoha forest!

_**YAOI `````````````````````````````````````YAOI```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````YAOI**_

'Kyuubi, where are we?' Questioned Naruto to the beast sealed inside of him.

**'I don't know brat, but we just have to find a way out of this…' **Kyuubi responded, **'before something-!'**

Before the fox could continue what he was about to say they felt a huge amount of chakra coming their way.

Before the stood a man, looking at them inquisitively. There he stood in his battle armour waiting for him to say anything. He stood there at 72.874 inches that was about 7.52 inches taller than Naruto who was 65.354 inches. Mocha skin with dark brown eyes and dark brown long hair that reached his waist. Well-built even if you couldn't see much because of the armour and a deep rich voice that could make anyone swoon. All in all, he was hot!

"Are you alright young one?" That deep voice sends shivers down his spine. His voice was stuck in his throat. He couldn't breathe. All he could do was look at the Shodai and his- wait one darn minute did he just say Shodai! He looked again, closed his eyes then counted to ten. But instead of disappearing, he appears right in front of Naruto, face just inches away. He couldn't help but blush as he got a closer look at this great Kage.

'Kyuubi we are so screwed very screwed!' Were the last thoughts in his head before darkness took over his senses.

_**YAOI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`YAOI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YAOI**_

His head was spinning and he couldn't remember why. He groaned, and then he suddenly heard hushed voices coming all around him.

"Where… am I?" Was all Naruto could croak out. Suddenly the voices stopped and he felt someone moving closer to him. When he was able to open his eyes he saw a man with long brown hair and worried brown eyes looking at him. Then everything that happened last night came back to him like a hurricane and he suddenly jumped out of the bed looking at them like this was some sort of a trick.

"Who… are…you? Where…am I? And… HOW IN THE FUCK DID I GET HERE!" He yelled at the man, and then he suddenly looked around the room and found that there were three other men beside him. One of them was one he could recognize as the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju. The man was gorgeous, but the same thing could be said about the man next to him, who…was…looking…, at…him…wi…th…the…Sharingan!

"…the boy alone Madara."

Madara as in The Madara Uchiha! This is just too much this was it…

"Boy, what is your name? Kid? Oi, brat!'

His head snapped up and he yelled at the man who said that to him, the man being the Nidaime.

"I am not a brat you old fart!"

"Who are you calling old you little brat!"

"You, you senile old man!"

"NANI!"

"ENOUGH!" Both froze at the voice of the Shodai yelling at them. "Now little one may I inquire your name?"

"Uzumaki… N…Naruto…" He stuttered the sentence. I mean who wouldn't if you were looking at someone who was supposed to be dead! And to add hot to!

The men in the room were all looking at him curiously and cautiously.

'**Gaki, it seems as though we have somehow landed our asses in the past!' **Kyuubi said before yelling at him, **' HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? We are in the past with no knowledge as how to return to our previous time zone!'**

Naruto knowing that it was better to leave Kyuubi to his rant instead focuses his attention to the people before him or more importantly on Madara.

Next to him a man who seemed to be in his thirty's, with long white hair and soft, warm brown eyes , looked at the boy on the bed.

"Ohayou, my name is Ukitake Juushiro (1). We want to know how you got here and also hat seems to be troubling you." Ukitake finished of warmly.

"What's troubling me? You want to KNOW WHAT'S TROUBLING ME? Well for starters I have Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed inside my body. My lover and best friend Sasuke went to Hi-I-Want-Your-Body to gain more so that he could avenge his clan. I was an orphan since the day I was born and the villagers hated me. I just got send back time where I met the Shodai Hokage, who mind you was supposed to be dead. Oh and last but certainly not least, THERE IS NO FUCKING ICHIRAKU RAMEN HERE!" The last part was shouted but they were all to shocked to cover their ears.

To say they were shocked was an understatement; they were astonished, blown away! This child sitting right here on that hospital bed just told them that he was from the future and that he had a demon sealed within his body! How could this boy right here hold so much within himself? That was just impossible! Yet it seemed possible with this boy right here.

"Oi! You old geezers are ya gonna answer me or not?" Said a very impatient Naruto, who was starting to get hungry. He decided to voice out his hunger. "Oi, can one of you get me some ramen? I am starving!"

The Nidaime snapped his head towards Naruto and yelled out. "Who're you calling a geezer you little shit?"

"Who are you calling a brat you stupid idiot?"

"NANI?"

"Yeah, you hear me! Stupid old man! I wonder how you ever became the Hokage!"

As the pair kept on bickering the Shodai turned to Madara and Juushiro before saying.

"This is going to be the longest year ever."

And all his two companions could do was sigh and shake their heads in agreement.

YAOI**********************YAOI*****************YAOI

The tension was thick in the air as the four men discussed what was to be done with Naruto. Earlier whilst the future Nidaime and the Kyuubi container quibbled, Madara had pointed out the fact that since Naruto had yet to be born that made him out to not be a Nin of Konoha adding to the fact that he was not from any other villages that they had to figure out what to tell the council.

"Well," began the Shodai," we could say that he came from one of the villages we know were destroyed. Naruto here was a nin who had lost his home and has been travelling alone in order to find a village in which he can reside within, when he was attacked by rogue nins as he reached the outskirts of Konoha. And as I had just been coming from a mission we could say that I had found him lying there injured and decided to bring him here.

I will then say that while Juushiro was here examining him Madara and Tobirama came in because they heard that I had come with someone and wanted to come 'investigate'. Knowing how nosey these two are the council will not question your presence any further. Naruto can then claim to not remember much past the ambush leaving out the questions of where he was from." As the Shodai finished the door burst open as members of the council filled the room, they're eyes searching before they landed upon Naruto.

Toriyama Taisho, one of the eldest members of the council, stepped forward and examined Naruto with a critical eye before turning to Hashirama and addressing him,

"Who is this girl that you have brought here Hokage-sama?"

Now Naruto may look feminine with his bright blond hair which was longer when not held up by his hitai-ite, his small body, lively cerulean eyes and the fact that his lips were full may make him prone to attracting perverts, take Sasuke for example, when they were together he would always find a way to corner Naruto and snog him within an inch of his life, but when calling him a female he got rather emotional and would then speak before his mind could catch up with his brain.

"_**NOW WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GIRL YOU BLIND OLD GEEZER?" **_he yelled out to the stunned council member, _**"I AIN'T NO GIRL! IF YOU WANT ME TO SHOW YOO THEN BY ALL MEANS LET ME JUST WHIP 'EM OUT AND SHOW YA!"**_

Cliffhanger anyone?

Don't hate me I just need to get some sleep, its 2a.m.

Ja ne


End file.
